Up Against the Wall
by Grace of the Feathered Pen
Summary: I stare at my best friend like a deer caught in the headlights. I can not believe I just confessed to him. Thinking fast, I break out of his hold of me, and bolt. I race down the streets until I reach my house. I lock myself inside and slide down against it. I can hear the banging on the door to signal his arrival. "Open up! Please!" Ignoring him, I cry. Oh, God. He hates me.


Up Against the Wall

_It's over_

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday August 23rd 2014 4:15 pm<strong>

It's known around Radiant Garden that you do not under any circumstances mess with a Lockhart. Before any of us learned how to walk, we were being tested to find our strong points. They then used said strong points, and trained us how to utilize it best. We are exceptionally well-rounded fighters, and decent spies as well. We were raised on survival instincts all except for my youngest sister Shiki.

Poor Shiki. She was born frail and has a weak heart. She carries a heavy load on her shoulders because of this, too. She cannot get it out of her head that she was not the bane of our parents' existence because she couldn't fight; she was their princess. Where we were driven to be the ultimate fighters, she was coddled and loved. She may be diagnosed with cardiomyopathy, but she still has the strongest, purest hear I have ever seen. She didn't take mom and dad's death too well, she is only eleven, but due to her disease, we cannot let her become too wrapped up in grief, unless her heart threatens to fail. She doesn't talk much anymore, or smile as much as she used to, but there is still a small sliver of light within her.

I look at the picture I have of Shiki on my desk, smiling, brown eyes shining behind her black glasses, and black hair tied behind her hair in a nice neat bun. She was wearing a beautiful green sweater the day this picture was taken. Ever since their death, Shiki cut her hair short, and wore all black. We all wear black now, in their honor.

Next to the picture of Shiki is a picture of my two other sisters, Tifa and Yuffie. Yuffie is fun to be around, especially when she is telling one of her stories she makes up on the spot. Mom and dad saw the hyperactivity in Yuffie, and utilized that to make her a strong fighter. Voila, I am left to take care of "the Great Ninja Yuffie." She is fast, stealthy and can hit _hard._ She has shurikens that she can actually use very well. I still have a couple of scars from target practice. In this picture, she has short hair. She always has had short hair; she like it like that, and it suits her.

Tifa is something completely different from Yuffie and Shiki. She is kind like the both of them, extremely intelligent, and surprisingly gentle. But, if Yuffie hits hard, then Tifa's punches simulate death. Tifa is well rounded to the extreme, as in she excels at everything. She is super fast, very strong, has great endurance, is level headed, can use any weapon, she just prefers to use her fists, and has the appearance of a sweet, innocent girl. She is the definition of "looks are deceiving," and she has on multiple occasions beat me in battle. She has long black hair that she ties at the end, and dark red eyes. Her face is flawless, and she has a lean body, too; she doesn't look like a muscular well-trained soldier-worthy woman.

I have two brothers, too, Tseng and Vincent. Vincent is silent but very sneaky, which is what he specializes in; stealth. He also has a good shot. He has long black hair with a red scarf tied on his forehead, matching his bright red eyes. Tseng has long black hair and brown eyes, with a mysterious dot on his forehead. He is a Turk, like me, so he is pretty well rounded as well. He knows how to clean up crime, and shoot someone between the eyes if he has to. He is very diplomatic, often times getting his way.

That just leaves me. If anyone asked Reno, my best friend and partner, to describe me in as few words as possible, his response would be "weird." He's one to talk, though. I have to admit, wearing sunglasses 24/7 may seem weird to many people, however, to me, it is part of the mourning process. I have a baldhead, but a black goatee and brown eyes hiding behind my sunglasses. Many earrings decorate my ears. When mom and dad trained me, they focused on strength; never was that fast. I only fight with my fists, but I can use a gun if I have to.

Speaking of Reno, he is lounging in my office, spread out on the coach, babbling on and on about nothing, as I act interested. Red hair pulled back into a ponytail lies out behind his head, blue eyes closed for the time being with two identical red tattoos underneath.

"-And then an octopus appeared out of nowhere and began playing the drums."

"Yeah, sounds cool." I say, not even paying attention to the man in front of me anymore, as I stare at the family photos on my desk.

"I knew you weren't listening, yo!" he accused, sitting up to look at me with an offended glare.

"What?"

"Ugh. Why do I even try with you?"

"Because you love me?" He is about to reply with a sarcastic quip before biting his tongue and collapsing back onto my couch.

"Whatever, yo." He seems tired, but I can't imagine why; he has been lounging in my office all day.

"Tired?"

"Bored."

"Ah." Reno has never been one to sit around; he prefers action, something to keep him moving. He absolutely hates paperwork, and sometimes refuses to do it, leaving me to pick up his slack. I don't mind too much, though. I'm used to being the one to get Reno out of trouble. We sit in silence for a few minutes, before my brother walks in.

"Reno," Tseng begins, "I have been looking for you everywhere."

"Well, damn. And I figured this game of hide-and-seek could go on forever. Well, you found me; I guess I'm it now." A smug grin spreads across the redheads face. I have to remind myself that he is nineteen and not twelve. Tseng only rolls his eyes, probably thinking the same thing. I hear an "idiot" muttered under his breath before he continues.

"Angeal Fair just phoned in. He needs help over at the warehouse on Iris Lane."

"On it." Reno gets up, and lazily strolls past Tseng, swinging his hips in a very feminine way, before leaving altogether; leaving me to think _why was I even staring at his hips? _I just shake my head, clearing that thought away, and focus on my brother who hasn't left yet.

"Can I help you, Tseng?" he seems to snap out of whatever daze he was in, before shaking his head and leaving the room. I am left sitting at my desk staring at photos again. I just turned twenty-one in January, but am already in charge of a family. I shake my head slowly. This is one cruel world.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: I am so sorry if this seems boring, I didn't know what to write. However, it will get better, I promise. This will be a RudexReno story. I hope to make this more interesting soon.<p> 


End file.
